


Long Overdue

by ZenyZootSuit



Category: Hyena (TV 2020), 하이에나
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Heejae has a praise kink and nothing can convince me otherwise, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/pseuds/ZenyZootSuit
Summary: It was always so dark in the DA's office at ass o'clock in the morning. How convenient.
Relationships: Yoon Hee-jae/Kwon Yong-un
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/gifts).



> Woof I shipped these two since the first scene of the show and Raiya my shameless enabler <333 This was supposed to be PWP but then again this is me we're talking about and I am incapable of not including angst in my fics. Enjoy! <3

*******

It was always so dark in the DA’s office at ass o’clock in the morning, but Yong-un was used to it. More often than not, he was here at this time of night, but while he was normally here tending to the stacks upon stacks of work his underfunded and understaffed office was saddled with, tonight he had stayed late for an entirely different reason. Tonight, he was here for Yoon Hee-jae.

He had the defense attorney balanced on the edge of his desk, bare legs wrapped tight around his waist and his arms curled around his neck. Yong-un had one arm around the other man’s back to help him balance while his other hand gripped his hip and Hee-jae whimpered as Yong-un fucked him mercilessly.

It had been _such_ a long time since they did this.

“Yong-un ah…” Hee-jae whined, a hand curling through through the prosecutor’s hair as he tilted his head up, begging for a kiss.

Yong-un indulged him, the kiss passionate but sweet despite the roughness of their fucking.

“My brilliant, beautiful Hee-jae,” he murmured, knowing how much his partner reveled in praise. “You did so good today.”

Hee-jae cried out and perhaps Yong-un should have been worried someone would hear, perhaps he should have checked that the door was locked, but he wasn’t and he hadn’t.

Hee-jae clenched down hard around him, arching his back “ _Please!_ ”

Yong-un slowed his sharp, quick thrusts to a slow, even roll of his hips as he pushed his hands up under Hee-jae’s shirt and down around him to squeeze at his ass. He may have only been able to count the number of times they had done this since graduating law school on one hand, but he hadn’t forgotten exactly how Hee-jae liked to be fucked.

“So, so good,” he groaned, pushing aside a stack of papers and laying Hee-jae down flat on the desk so he could grip his hips with both hands. “What would I have to do…” he panted as he leaned over Hee-jae. “To get you to change sides?”

“Yong-un ah,” Hee-jae whimpered again, walls fluttering around Yong-un’s cock as his thighs squeezed his waist.

“Can you still come like this?” Yong-un asked, shutting his eyes against the wash of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him. “Back in law school, you used to be able to come on my cock like this without a hand on you…”

Hee-jae grabbed for him, dragged him down by his collar and kissed him desperately, nodding yes as he did. Yong-un broke away, letting out a harsh breath as he slowed his thrusts even more, willing away his rapidly approaching orgasm.

“Please…” Hee-jae moaned, fucking himself back on Yong-un’s cock as best he could. “C’mon, fuck me, please.”

Yong-un huffed out a laugh, fingers biting bruises into Hee-jae’s hips. “Give me a minute…” he panted, hands gliding over Hee-jae’s toned stomach. At his partner’s frustrated whine, he elaborated. “I don’t want this to be over too quickly, but you’ve got me so riled up.” He bent back down, grinding in slowly as he kissed the other man deeply. “You’re just that perfect.”

Even in the dark, he could see Hee-jae’s blush as he laughed. “You should’ve…just called me. Why play around with those blind dates when you have me…just a phone call away? You don’t even like women.”

“No.” Yong-un hiked Hee-jae’s legs up around his waist, curling a hand under his low back. “I don’t.”

Then he was fucking Hee-jae again in earnest, driving in with hard, deep strokes. Hee-jae wailed with pleasure.

“Touch me,” he begged. “Touch me!”

Yong-un thought to draw this out even more, make him come on his cock like he had so often before, but it really had been too long. And after the series of difficult cases (many of which involving Hee-jae and that brilliant, shit-eating smile of his across the floor) that he had just wrapped up, he needed this as hard and fast as he could get it.

So he obliged, wrapping his hand around Hee-jae’s cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts, fingers massaging around the head just the way he knew Hee-jae liked it. His partner arched up into Yong-un’s hand, hands scrabbling at his shoulders as he whispered that he was close. Yong-un sought to have Hee-jae come first, but the feeling of his velvety soft walls squeezing so perfectly around him was too much and before he could stop it, Yong-un was coming with a low groan, rhythm stuttering.

Hee-jae pulled him down and kissed him through it, still grinding insistently back on his cock. Hardly one to leave his partner hanging, as soon as he had his wits about him, Yong-un was batting Hee-jae’s hand off his cock and spreading his thighs wide. He gave his partner a quick smile and then he was three fingers deep inside Hee-jae, brushing them just so over his prostate as he sucked him off. Hee-jae cried out, hands flying to Yong-un’s hair as he ground back on his fingers. It didn’t take much more to have him coming down Yong-un’s throat, moans music to his ears.

Hee-jae sagged bonelessly on the desk, panting heavily as Yong-un wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“I should…let you win more often.”

Yong-un snorted. “What you should do,” he said as he pulled Hee-jae up to sit. “Is change sides. Then we can celebrate every case we win like this.”

Hee-jae hummed, wrapping his arms around Yong-un’s neck and kissing him long and deep, ignoring the taste of his own come on the prosecutor’s tongue. “We’d be having a lot of sex,” he murmured against the other man’s lips. “Because I’d win all of your cases for you.”

Yong-un ground their hips together, a few sparks of aftershocks making them both sigh in pleasure. “Does that mean you’ll come work with me?”

The lawyer gave him a teasing smile. “Ah, no.”

Yong-un tsked. “A pity.”

Hee-jae kissed him one more time before breaking away with a hiss and pressing a hand to his back. “You know…” he said with a grimace. “The idea of this, fucking on your desk, was hot and all, but we really should have gone back to my apartment.”

“Oh?”

“I’m not 22 anymore and my back is really no longer up to fucking on desks.”

Yong-un chuckled as he straightened Hee-jae’s shirt. “Would buying you breakfast make up for it?”

Hee-jae made a considering sound. “It might.”

“All right then.”

*******

Half an hour later they were sitting in Yong-un’s favorite breakfast place (it was his favorite because it was the only place open at the hour Yong-un normally dragged himself out of his office at to get some food before heading home to crash for a few hours) eating scorched rice and drinking coffee. They were the only ones there.

“This is nice,” Hee-jae said with a soft smile. “We should do this more often.”

His words sent a sharp ache through Yong-un’s heart (because it was…late (early?), because he was tired, because he was stressed…)

After last time, they had said they would never speak of it again.

(They had also said they would never sleep together again).

Bringing it up would only make the ache worse.

(But how much worse could the ache get?)

Against his better judgement, he murmured, “We still could.”

Hee-jae looked up at him, apprehension clouding his eyes. “What do you mean?”

_Last chance. Last chance to not go down this road (again)._

“You know what I mean.”

Hee-jae’s face darkened. “It wasn’t me who broke it off, Yong-un.”

Indeed it wasn’t.

They had met at the very beginning of law school and hit it off almost immediately. They got together within the first two months and stayed together all three years of, by the end of it had even been planning on a trip to New Zealand or Australia to get married after they passed the bar exam, to hell with what anyone else said about them. Through thick and thin they had stayed together. The power couple, their friends had joked (those that stayed anyway, after they found out in year 2 that they were gay).

_It hadn’t lasted._

Yong-un took a sip of his coffee. _If it was going to end, it wasn’t supposed to end like that. Like it had._

It hadn’t been any stranger’s, friend’s, or family’s disapproval that had broken them up, nor had it been caused by one or both of them falling out of love or doing something stupid. Not even Hee-jae’s father’s vehement dislike of their relationship had shaken them.

No, in the end, it had been their chosen career paths.

Yong-un had been utterly crushed to learn that they would end up on opposite sides of the isle, with Hee-jae being recruited to work at Song&Kim of all places (the resulting fight over ethics had been vicious) while Yong-un relegated himself to slaving away at the understaffed and underfunded DA’s office. He could still remember every single furious, anguished word.

_You’d compromise everything you stand for, your ethics, your morals, for what? A few extra dollars?_

_What are you, jealous?_

_Why on Earth would I be jealous? I wouldn’t work with those corrupt pigs for any amount of money!_

_Watch what you fucking say, my uncle works there!_

_Doesn’t change a fucking thing!_

_Go to hell!_

_You’re better than this, Hee-jae._

_Does it ever get cold up there on your high horse?_

_What changed? I thought better of you._

_You know what, fuck you, Yong-un. Fuck you and your damnable pride!_

_Fine._

“How could that possibly have worked out?” Yong-un muttered, staring down at his coffee. “Look at what happened with you and Jung Geum-ja, and you two weren’t even together that long.”

The look Hee-jae sent him was ice cold. “Fuck you, you wouldn’t even try.”

_Yes and I regret it every day of my damn life._

“Are you kidding me, Hee-jae? This—“ he motioned between the two of them. “Was a disbarment hearing and a subsequent failed discrimination lawsuit waiting to happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Don’t I?” Yong-un asked, voice raising just a bit. “You insist that you didn’t share information with her, yet they still tried to rip you to pieces. You’ve lived in Korea same as I have. Tell me, what would they have tried to do to a married couple on opposite sides of the isle?”

Hee-jae seethed. “You just hate that I decided to work with Song&Kim instead of with you.”

“Maybe that’s true.” Yong-un conceded. “Maybe I was and still am absolutely devastated that you decided to work for those corrupt bastards instead of in the DA’s office with me like you’d always said you would. Maybe I think back on all those pro-bono cases we’d look at together at fucking two in the morning on Tuesday nights and still wonder what changed and why.”

Hee-jae shook his head, an angry and disbelieving smile on his face, and of course this was going to end like their meet-ups always did. In a fight. The defense attorney got up without a word, ripping his coat off the back of his chair and storming out the door, leaving Yong-un to drink his coffee alone as he daydreamed about what their lives might have looked like if Song&Kim never existed.

(One day, maybe, he would have the courage to get up and go after him)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
